How It Really Happened
by guys a keg and a pizza
Summary: how it really happened after the Cell Saga
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1 It's A Fucked Up World After All.  
  
Note different Time line  
  
7 years after the Cell Games everything was just peachy. Goku died. Piccolo is trying to fuse with everyone because he's the biggest fucked up fairy of all time. Popo's coming on to Dende because Kami went inside Piccolo. Krillin Knocked up Android 18. After Doing this Krillin was electrocuted and as a result he has hair on his head but not on his balls. Goku planned on dying at the Cell Games. It was noted on his will HA.HA. HA, you have two kids. I knocked you up on purpose and I spent all of the money on Drugs, Beer, and Porn. Wait until 7 years comes you'll be ready to lose the house. Well bye. Bitch. PS I'll be in heaven. See Ya In hell.  
Vegeta has a Son and he abuses his wife. His Son is a pothead as a result. He say's he needs a way out and becomes good friends with Goten. Together they smoke a lot pot became Super Sayains, and became real good friends with the Magic Dragon. (If you know what I mean. They tried to Smoke Him. ) A happy Fucked Up 7 years.  
  
End Of Chapter1 


	2. Chapter 2 the Looming Shadow

Chapter 2 The Looming Shadow  
  
Goten and Gohan are Training for the Tournament. Gohan was pissed him off because Goten became a Super Sayain.  
  
Gohan: You Son of bitch. How could you hide this from me you little Shit. Goten: Well Mommy says I can't do pot. Gohan: What does this have to do with the conversation? Goten: Well Trunks and Me were training and smoking pot. And Remember when we had to get the Dragonballs because mom needed the money. Gohan: Yeah Goten: Well Trunks and me summoned the dragon and we tried to smoke him. He got really pissed off and he said no more wishes for 3 years. That is why we are still poor. Gohan: You little fucker I'll kill you.  
  
All of a sudden Videl Comes to the scene.  
  
Videl: Hey Gohan want to go train. Wink wink nudge nudge Awhooga. Gohan: yes I'm gunna Score. Listen you little shit I'll kick your ass after I'm done fucking um I mean training with Videl. Yeah that's it. Goten: Have Fun Bro. Gohan: I Will.  
  
Gohan and Videl run off into the Forest where noises begin. The a dark shadow appears.  
An Alien form another planet named Drak has come to fight Goku.  
  
Drak: Are you Goku? Goten: No you oversized fuckn lizard. Now go back to the rock that you came from you Godzilla wannabe. Drak: Listen up u little Munchkin either you tell me where Goku is or show me the yellow brick road.  
Drak pauses and then speaks with an Irish accent. Drak: in fact you better show me where the yellow brick road is ya little munchkin!  
Before Goten speaks Drak grabs him by the neck. Drak: show me the yellow Brick road you little Munchkin!  
All of a sudden Drak hears Gohan and Vidal's wild and passionate lovemaking and snaps Gotens neck accidentally. Drak: whoops. Oh well I was going to kill the little Fucker anyways.  
Drak leaves.  
With a boner still in his pants Gohan emerges from the forest happy. Then Videl comes out with messed up hair. Videl: Gohan that was great especially when you used that stick. Gohan that stick was'nt for you. Gohan: Oh My God Goten he's dead.  
Gohan runs to the body. Gohan: My Brother's death will be avenged I wanted to kill him. The bastard also left his body out He left me to do everything. This asswholes gunna die.  
Gohan buries Goten and picks up a note left by Drak.  
I have gone to find the yellow brick road and if any of you asswholes tries to stop me I swear to god I'll kill you. PS I fart on you.  
  
End of Chapter. 


	3. Chapter Drak Penetrates

CHAPTER 3 Drak Penetrates  
  
After reading this note Gohan was pissed off and enraged.  
  
Gohan: Son of a Bitch this Mother Fucker killed the little bastard that I wanted to fucking kill and doesn't hide the fucking evidence and tries to blame it all on me what a fucking ass.  
  
Gohan picks up Gotens corpse and hears breathing coming from Goten.  
  
Gohan: ha yes He still alive. Goten: Brother? Goahn fuck you and your brother shit I'm gunna kick your fucking ass. Goten I...fucked....  
  
Just then Drak Comes back. With No Pants.  
  
Drak: Oh yeah I thought I forgot something.  
  
Drak rips Gotens head like a football. They motions the Score.  
  
Gohan: what the Fuck you son of a bitch. Drak: No my Mom was actually a lizard. Drak: oh yeah here's a 20 for the Ho.  
  
Drak zips ups his pants. And hands Gohan Videls panties.  
  
Gohan: you fucked my girlfriend Drak: Dude she's gotten more rides then the village bicycle. Gohan: never mind that, you killed my brother bastard. Drak: Ah yes the little one he wouldn't tell me where the yellow brick road was and so I killed him.  
  
Drak then Farts. Awkward silence.  
  
Drak: well I'm off to find the wizard. So fuck u.  
  
Drak hits Gohan in the balls and flicks him off while saying.  
  
Drak: Who's the Bitch Now!  
  
Drak Leaves. End of chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4 Dash Arrives

Drak Says To the people that don't like our work. We have been sent negative letters about our work. One was this is not fan fiction which pissed off me and my co worker. Fan fiction is what the fan wants the story to be a about. Like if want Goku to ass fuck piccolo I'll do it. Why because I'm the fan and this our fiction and I have the power. And you're just jealous because the voices talk to me.  
  
PS. Drak says Suck my balls.  
  
And to the visually impaired.  
  
SUCK MY BALLS!  
  
Chapter 4 Dash arrives.  
  
Now the world martial arts tournament is about to begin. All Z fighters are assembled just like in the show.  
Suddenly Vegeta and Bulma are talking.  
  
Bulma: Vegeta where's Trunks? Vegeta: how the fuck should I know. I don't even know if the kids mine. And you can't prove it either bitch.  
Awkward silence.  
  
Vegeta: Right um. I hate you kakorat blah blah um prince of all sayains what the hell does that cue card say.  
  
Scene Change.  
  
Trunks is on his way to the tournament and when suddenly he his stopped by a big muscular black haired man with a sayain tail.  
  
Trunks: what the fuck do you want? Dash: Your goddamn money. That's what. Trunks: who are you? Dash: I'm a priest come here little boy.  
  
Awkward silence. Then Trunks tries to fly away. But then Dash zooms in front of him and kicks him in the head and sent that bastard child to the ground. (Trunks is a bastard so try and make an argument know bitch.)  
  
Trunks: ow! you mother Fucker. You're Strong. Hey you have a sayain tail you must be a sayain. Dash: DING DING the bastard child gets one right. Johnny (JTHM) tell him what he's one. Johnny: call me nny for short and he's won a machete to the nuts. Trunks: what's that? Johnny: something like this.  
  
Johnny cuts Trunks's balls off and runs to kill some old people eating cheddar fries.  
  
Trunks: OW my god! MY balls! Dash: Now give me your lunch money bitch. Trunks: Fine. You can take my balls, you take my money but you can never take my tail. Dash: Dude your mother took that already and she uses it as a dildoe because Vegata goes limp every now and then. I mean she put a vibrator in that thing and you should see that thing squirm. Trunks: Vegeta's my dad. Dash: No he's not. But I'll tell you who is. Trunks: who?  
  
Drak Appears. Drak: I'll tell you. I'm your daddy bitch.  
Then Drak beats the shit out of trunks and Dash and Drak vanished.  
  
Scene change.  
  
World Tournament.  
  
Trunks makes it to the Tournament and the tournament is about to begin.  
  
Chi Chi: Goten go see what your father and piccolo are doing in the locker- room. Goten: Okay.  
  
Goten walks in and here's goku and piccolo moaning like 16 year old girls. Goten: Daddy what are you doing. Goku: Ah nothing son um just leave. Piccolo: uh oh yeah. Goku: yeah you like that bitch don't yeah. Piccolo: Wait Goku stop. Will finish later just let me explain to gotten what he witnessed. Goku: ok.  
Goku leaves.  
  
Piccolo: You see Goten ah forget. Come here bitch Goten: oww! it doesn't fit.  
  
Chi Chi: goku where's Goten. Goku: piccolo is giving him that talk.  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
Drak says I told you we have the power.  
  
Suck my balls. 


	5. CHAPTER 5 MEANING LESS BULL CRAP

Chapter 5  
  
Now that we have shown you what has happened before the tournament let us show you what happened in, in I say. Cut to the ring where see Drak and Hercule need we say more. Chi chi is with Dash with his pants down getting head. Goku walks in.  
  
Goku: What the Fuck is going on here. Dash: Nothing you bloody wanker. Goku: what the hell is a wanker? Dash: You! And you are a pigfucker eh. Goku: how do you say that? Dash: well you fuck Pigs.  
  
Chi chi in the back round.  
  
Chi Chi: yes, yes cum on me.  
  
Goku leaves dash to find Drak giving chi chi a good ride. (If you get my drift wink wink nudge nudge a wooga.)  
  
Goku: you little fucker. Drak: yes, yes I am fucking her.  
  
Goku launches out an attack with a punch. Goku punches Drak and say's  
  
Drak: What the Fuck ya bleeding wanker Goku: Are you British? Drak: No.I think? Drak grabs Goku by the neck and throws him in to the wall. Goten enters the room now, and Drak jumps to his feet. Drak: It's the munchkin. Ware's the yellow brick rode! Tell me ya munchkin or..oh to hell with it. Drak proceeds to ripe off Goten's head, agene. (This is the best thing about thing job) Goku: Well there goes my mini me, and I don't have to pay the child support for him ether..Halleluiah! Gohan enters the room. Gohan: God dam it I want to kill him. Drak: Why are all you guys named Go-something, what are you lacking in creativity or something? Goku: What's creativity? Krillin walks in now and yes we're going to kill him to, so fuck off if ya don't like it. Drak walks over to Gohan and punches him in the face Gohan: What was that for? Drak just shrugs, then he walk out. Dash looks at Krillin for a moment then blasts him to death. Dash: What the hell was that? Goku: That was my best friend! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Goku is powering up to super saiyan (is it just me or is a super saiyan sound like a rejected D.C. super hero?) Dash looks at the "" Super saiyan and begins to laugh Dash: Your hair turn blond and your mussels get bigger, so like do you lower your IQ to become stronger. If so I'd say not to do that you need all the IQ you can get. Goku: what's IQ..Krillin killer, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH Dash: What, I did you all a favor that little shit always dies this time he just ant coming back.  
Drak walks in with a dragon ball he cruses it, bows then levees. 10 minuets later nothing has changed except after a long hart to hart talk with Dash, Goku and Dash are now good friends. Drak walks in with a girl about the age of Gohan. Drak: Hey Dash I found one of my friends, and she has a tail like you and you (he points to Gohan) Goku: So what is that supposed to mean?  
Chi chi smacks him in the head Chi chi: God you are so stupid some times Goku: thanks honey I love you too..bitch! Chi chi: you know you said the first part of that sentence softly and the last part vary loud. Goku: I still stand by my statement. Oh and how are..dear lord look at that scar on her face. Drak: what that. it's just a scar across the eye, Yamcha has more then that.  
  
Yamacha: hey fuck off cock sucker. Drak: I am getting off on Bulma.  
  
Vegeta comes in you cock sucker.  
  
Drak shut the hell up jackass. Vegeta: piss off. Drak you piss off.  
  
Silenced for 5 minutes.  
  
Vegeta: well then this isn't progressing anywhere.  
  
Dash: well in that case let me help.  
  
Dash kills Yamacha.  
  
Goku: what was that supposed to accomplish? Dark/Vegeta: Who cares. Dash: It gave me closure.  
  
End of Chapter 5. 


End file.
